Un secret bien gardé ?
by Julijue
Summary: La septième année de James et Lily promet bien des changements,à commencer par une découverte qui brisera le coeur du jeune homme...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling, je ne suis que l'une de ses nombreuses fan.

Note de l'auteur: c'est ma toute première fanfic, j'accepterai donc avec plaisir les conseils,qui ne pourront que m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci d'avance!

* * *

Lily Evans, en ce premier septembre, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il était déjà 9h30 et elle devait se trouver à 10h maximum sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Elle ne serait jamais prête ! Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant ne cessaient de virevolter dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle préparait ses affaires d'écoles. Quand soudain :

- PATATRA !

-HIIIII !

Lily se détourna vivement et observa le désastre. Elle avait eu la mauvaise idée d'ensorceler sa malle de vêtements afin qu'elle descende seule l'escalier. Mais il semblait qu'au même moment sa sœur Pétunia ait décidé de monter les escaliers. D'où le hurlement hystérique qui avait suivi la chute de la malle…

-Pétunia, je suis vraiment désolée…dit Lily à sa sœur tout en réprimant un sourire. Il était vrai que Pétunia était dans un état accablant : sa coiffure ressemblait vaguement à un nid d'oiseau à la perpendiculaire, et son maquillage était plutôt celui d'un clown triste que d'une femme raffinée…

-Tu n'es qu'une sale sorcière ! Que va dire Vernon de ma tenue ? Je te déteste !cracha-t-elle méchamment.

Lily avait l'habitude de se faire injurier par sa sœur aînée, mais depuis que celle-ci avait trouvé un petit ami (un certain Vernon « truc chose », ressemblantétrangement à un porcelet venant de naître) elle était devenu insupportable et imbue d'elle-même. Lily ne répliqua pas, son retard devenant catastrophique.

Elle attrapa ses malles et son chaudron puis fila vers le taxi ou l'attendait son père et sa mère, sans même accorder un regard à sa sœur qui continuait de s'époumoner derrière elle.

oOOoOOOoOOo

-Ouf ! Il était moins une !pensa-t-elle en sautant dans le train pour Poudlard. Lily avait tout juste eu le temps d'embrasser ses parents avant de courir vers le train en marche. Elle reprit son souffle puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

Lily devait rejoindre le compartiment des préfets pour leur donner leurs directives. Car cette année elle avait été nommée préfète en chef ! Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre elle n'en était pas revenu. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise et surtout sa déception de voir que son homologue masculin n'était autre que le célèbre James Potter, qui la harcelait depuis son entrée au collège Poudlard. Ce garçon était un tombeur de fille hors pair, certaines ayant même des crises d'hystéries lorsqu'elle le voyait passer dans un couloir. Il faisait sans cesse les 400 coups avec ses 3 amis, qu'on appelait les Maraudeurs. Lily avait été l'une des seules à ne pas succomber au charme discutable de Potter, et depuis il n'avait cessé de réitérer ses avances, sans succès.

Maintenant, Lily n'avait que faire de ses tentatives, elle ne risquait pas de céder, son cœur étant déjà pris. En effet, depuis le mois de juin elle sortait avec Alexander Brown, un serdaigle qui était en septième année l'an passé. Ayant terminé ses études, il avait postulé pour un poste d'assistant dans la classe du professeur McGonagall, en métamorphose, et avait tout de suite été engagé. Après une longue discussion, Lily et son petit ami avaient décidé d'un commun accord de garder leur relation secrète. Alex risquait de perdre son travail si la direction du collège apprenait qu'il fréquentait une élève. Mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de se retrouver en cachette, pensa Lily avec un sourire…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix venant du couloir :

-Lily, la réunion va commencer, dépêche toi…

Elle se tourna vivement, ayant reconnu la personne qui s'adressait à elle. James Potter lui souriait timidement, adossé à l'une des portes de compartiment. Quelque chose clochait, se dit Lily. _« Depuis quand Potter m'appelle-t-il Lily ? Et pourquoi prend-il des air timides ? Sûrement encore un de ses plans pour m'attendrir…_ »

- Qu'est ce que tu manigance Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, furieuse.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche, elle le coupa :

- Non, ta réponse ne m'intéresse même pas, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps avec toi ! Il faut qu'on aille s'occuper des préfets …soupira-t-elle.

Potter lui lança un regard indigné, puis mit son bras devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher ! hurla Lily.

- Je ne te touches pas Lily, répondit posément James, Il faut juste que tu m'écoutes : on va devoir être très souvent ensemble, étant donné que nous sommes tous deux préfets en chefs, et moi je ne supporterai pas cette ambiance toute l'année, alors si tu veux bien, on pourrait oublier nos querelles et repartir à zéro ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ces « querelles », comme tu dis Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui les ait déclencher, et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier que tu as gâche la moitié de ma scolarité avec ton comportement complètement immature ! dit-elle d'une voix forte qui fit se retourner la plupart des élèves présents dans le couloir.

Sur ce, Lily Evans passa la tète haute devant un James Potter au regard vide.

oOOoOOOoOOo

- Hey James ! Alors ça va frangin ? cria un jeune homme brun au regard ténébreux.

Il fit sursauter les deux autres garçons présents dans le compartiment dans lequel le beau James Potter venait d'entrer.

- Du calme Sirius, répondit James d'une voix lasse, tout en s'affalant sur la banquette de cuir à coté de son meilleur ami. On s'est quitté il y a moins d'une heure…

- Peut-être James, mais en moins d'une heure, tu as réussi à passer du stade de la bonne humeur à celui de la tristesse totale, dit Sirius d'une voix inquiète.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? lui demanda Remus Lupin, le jeune homme blond assis en face de lui.

- Ouais c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui va pas James ? répéta inutilement le quatrième garçon, Peter Pettigrow.

James ne fit pas attention aux trois paires d'yeux braqués sur lui, et prit son temps avant de répondre dans un murmure :

- Elle me déteste…

- Ah, Evans, soupira Sirius, évidemment, seule la jolie rousse aurait pu te mettre dans un tel état ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?dit-il d'un ton compatissant.

A ce moment, James raconta à ses meilleurs amis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lily, puis leur décrivit la froideur avec laquelle elle s'était comportée envers lui à la réunion des préfets.

- Elle a fait comme si je n'existais pas. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi ! Elle a même préféré laisser à cet idiot de John Thomson la responsabilité d'emmener les premières années Gryffondor à leurs dortoirs, plutôt qu'à moi ! Je passe pour un idiot devant tout le monde, et le pire c'est que je n'ose même pas répliquer quand elle m'humilie…Elle se venge !

- Bah remarque, faut la comprendre, tu devais être énervant avec tes « Evans sors avec moi » ou « Evans embrasse moi» à chaque fois que tu la croisais…

- Peter , FERME-LA, on t'a pas sonné ! rugit Sirius avec un regard noir en direction du gringalet qui s'était instantanément enfoncé dans son siège, le regard bas.

- Laisse-le Sirius, Queudver a raison, j'aurai jamais du agir comme ça avec elle. Mais à chaque fois que je la vois, je me sens tellement stupide…Si je restai naturel je ne pourrai pas aligner deux mots devant elle …

Un long silence suivi les paroles tristes de James. Les quatre jeunes semblaient pensifs. Soudain James se reprit et dit :

- Cette année c'est ma dernière chance, je vais me comporter comme le vrai James, et si elle ne m'aime pas ainsi, c'est que nous ne sommes tout simplement pas destinés à être ensemble. Point barre ! Sujet Evans clôt !

- Ah, je te retrouve Cornedrue ! On va tout de même pas se laisser bouffer par les femmes quand même ! dit Sirius dans un sourire de requin.

Mais James était plus désespéré qu'il n'y paraissait, il ne voulait simplement pas inquiéter ses meilleurs amis. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avait prononcé la dernière phrase de son petit discours : « pas destinés à être ensemble » C'était n'importe quoi ! James le savait, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Lily à ses cotés. Il l'aimait sincèrement, il en était même fou amoureux. La multitude de filles avec lesquelles il avait essayé de noyer son chagrin ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Et il avait fallu qu'il se fasse haïr par la seule personne pour laquelle il était prêt à tout…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

- Miss Evans ! Voudriez vous me suivre s'il vous plait ?

Lily venait de terminer de manger le festin de début d'année, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore l'avait interpeller poliment. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses deux meilleures amies, elle le suivit à travers la foule puis entra dans une petite salle dissimulée derrière la table des professeurs. James Potter était déjà assis dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils en cuir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il la vit il lui fit un sourire discret auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'assit dans le premier fauteuil et attendit que le directeur prenne la parole.

- Miss Evans, Mister Potter, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir accepter le poste de préfets en chefs, qui vous donnera un surplus de travail mais également de responsabilité. Si je vous ai nommé à ces postes, c'est que je sais que vous êtes capable de les honorer. Pour faciliter votre travail, l'école met à votre disposition un appartement constitué de deux chambres, une salle de bain et une salle commune. Celui-ci est à égale distance des salles communes des quatre différentes maisons. Bien évidemment vous pouvez choisir de rester dans les dortoirs de votre maison avec vos camarades, c'est à vous de décider. Je suppose que vous êtes fatigué par le voyage, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de nous retrouver demain après midi ici même pour terminer cette réunion et vous expliquer votre mission cette année…

Après leur avoir expliquer le moyen d'entrer dans leur salle commune, Dumbledore sorti de la pièce, laissant James et Lily seuls.

- Euh, Lily, je…commença James en se levant de son fauteuil

- Si ça n'a pas de rapport avec notre poste de préfets en chefs, Potter, ne gaspille pas ta salive, d'accord ?dit Lily d'un ton froid.

James ferma les yeux et n'eut pas le courage de lui répondre, ses paroles l'avaient blessé. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Lily avait déjà filé. Apparemment elle avait décidé de ne lui laisser aucune chance de faire la paix. James, sentant la fatigue l'envahir, se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets en chefs.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé le tableau du clown triste au troisième étage du château, il appuya sur la larme du personnage, qui se transforma aussitôt en poignée. Il dit le mot de passe au clown « Qui rira bien rira le dernier » et put enfin rentrer dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était étonnamment grande, elle était constitué d'une gigantesque bibliothèque, d'une élégante cheminée ou un feu crépitait déjà, et d'une longue table en chêne. James aperçut trois portes, il ouvrit celle du milieu, qui cachait une magnifique salle de bain. Sur chaque coté de celle-ci se trouvait une porte. _Elle doivent communiquer avec les chambres, _pensa James. En effet lorsqu'il passa l'une d'entre elle, il découvrit une pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ou trônait un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, mais ou se trouvait également une cheminée, un grand bureau ainsi que toutes les malles de James. Celui-ci, mort de fatigue, enfila un pyjama et s'endormit comme une masse.

OOOoOOOoOOo

-Tu es sure qu'on peut aller dans ta chambre, ma puce ?

La voix grave de Alexander Brown résonnait dans le couloir du troisième étage. Lui et la belle Lily se dirigeaient, enlacés, vers le tableau du clown.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter Alex ! Connaissant cet idiot de Potter, il a certainement du rejoindre ses trois acolytes dans leur dortoir pour préparer une nouvelle farce…On a l'appartement pour nous !murmura Lily à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Ils franchirent tous deux le portrait, et entrèrent dans la pièce sombre, le feu s'étant éteint depuis un certain temps, vu l'heure tardive. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en faire !on est seul pendant…

La belle rousse ne put finir sa phrase, le jeune homme en face d'elle s'étant emparé de ses lèvres. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'une des portes en faces d'eux.

OOOoOOOoOOo

Le lendemain matin, lorsque James ouvrit les yeux, il dut regarder longtemps autour de lui pour se rappeler ou il était. Sa chambre était vraiment superbe, on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait été faite spécialement à son goût. James décida de prendre une bonne douche avant de commencer sa journée. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain.

Il commençait à se déshabiller lorsqu'il entendit un grincement derrière lui. Il se retourna aussi rapidement que possible et ce qu'il vit le figea. Brown, le nouvel assistant de McGonagall se tenait devant lui, en boxer, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ! s'écria-t-il

- Non mais tu manques pas de culot, toi ! T'es dans ma salle de bain à 7 heure du mat' et tu oses me demander ce que je fais ici ? Tu te prends pour qui !

James commençait à être vraiment furieux et s'apprêtait à empoigner sa baguette lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix :

-Oh par Merlin…

Il eut un haut le corps en comprenant que c'était Lily qui avait prononcée cette phrase. Elle venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain et se tenait maintenant derrière Brown. Elle ne portait sur elle qu'une minuscule nuisette qui laissait une bonne partie de son corps a découvert.

- Enfin Lily tu m'avais dit que tu étais sure qu'il ne dormirait pas ici cet idiot !s'exclama Brown en se retournant vers Lily.

- Alex, sors de la salle de bain s'il te plait, dit doucement Lily à son petit ami , je dois parler avec Potter…

Après lui avoir donner un peignoir, Alex Brown consenti enfin à laisser sa petite amie seule avec James Potter.

Pendant ce temps, James tentait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de découvrir : Lily Evans, la jeune fille dont il était fou amoureux, avait passé la nuit avec un autre garçon à quelques mètres de lui…Son cœur semblait s'être déchiré en lambeaux lorsqu'il avait compris ça. Ne pouvant supporter de rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais il senti soudain une petite main se poser sur son bras :

- Ne me touches pas, Lily, dit-il froidement en continuant son chemin

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'assit lentement sur son lit, dos à la porte. Il savait que Lily l'avait suivi, mais il ne voulait, ni la voir ni lui parler.

- James, je t'en pris, il ne faut surtout pas que ça se sache…murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Tiens tu m'appelles James maintenant, dit-il amèrement.

- James, continua Lily sans tenir compte de l'interruption, prouves moi que tu n'es pas le garçon que j'aipensé que tu étais… Si cette histoire se sait, Alex perdra son travail et moi je risque de me faire renvoyer.

James planta son regard dans les yeux émeraude de Lily. La jeune fille était au bord des larmes… Ne voulant pas s'apitoyer, James se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la porte,il entendit un sanglot qui fini d'achever ce qu'il restait de son cœur. N'y tenant plus il se retourna doucement vers la jeune fille et murmura :

- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal, Lily…Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets…

Puis il quitta la pièce sous le regard étonné de la jeune rousse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling...

**Note de moi**: désolé ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas très long, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois .**Merci** beaucoup à **Lizoune**, **gidro**, **dede111**, **cerisevanille**,**LilyPetiteFleurdeLys** et **potter-angel15** pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir!

**OOOoooOOO**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent cet incident, une nouvelle routine s'installa dans l'école de magie. Certes de nombreux changements étaient survenus par rapport à l'année dernière,mais personne, mis à part les principaux protagonistes, ne semblait s'en apercevoir…Lily et Alex filait toujours le parfait amour,mais dans le plus grand secret. Seules les deux meilleures amies de Lily, Alice et Bridget, ainsi qu'évidemment James Potter, étaient au courant de cette relation élève- professeur.

James, lui, avait prit ses distances avec Lily, déménageant au plus vite de l'appartement commun des deux préfets, et s'installant, au plus grand bonheur de ses meilleurs amis, dans son ancien dortoir. Il ne parlait à Lily seulement durant leurs rondes communes, ou pendant les réunions des préfets. Il n'avait raconté l'incident du début d'année à personne, pas même à Sirius, son confident de toujours. Ses amis crurent alors qu'il s'était lassé des refus de la rousse, et qu'il avait fait une croix sur cette relation. Mais il n'en était rien. James souffrait, se refermant de plus en plus sur lui-même.

Les cours de métamorphoses étaient devenus son cauchemar, la présence de Brown le faisant littéralement bouillir de rage. En effet, le jeune homme avait faillit en venir aux mains avec l'assistant, il y a quelques jours. Alors qu'ils faisaient des activités pratiques avec le professeur MacGonagall, Brown avait passé le cours à « aider » Lily,( alors que celle-ci était première de sa classe ) l'effleurant et la touchant à la moindre occasion. James, qui se trouvait à ce moment un rang derrière Lily, avait interpellé l'assistant :

-Hé Brown, tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'occuper des élèves qui en ont vraiment besoin...

-Pour vous Potter, je suis « Mr » Brown, rien d'autre, avait hautainementrépondu le jeune homme.

De façon à n'être entendu que par l'assistant, James s'était penché vers lui et avait murmuré de façon sarcastique :

- Ah oui, et pour Miss Evans, vous êtes quoi exactement ?

Comprenant parfaitement la menace, Alex lui avait lancé un regard méchant avant de se diriger vers Peter qui l'appelait depuis déjà un long moment. Lily, n'ayant rien entendu de la petite joute verbale qui avait opposée les deux hommes, lança un regard curieux à James, puis reprit rapidement son travail.

Lily essayait de se rapprocher du jeune brun, mettant à profit les rondes de préfets pour tenter de le connaître mieux. James lui répondait toujours poliment, mais n'entamait jamais une conversation avec elle. En effet, il pensait que la jeune fille agissait de façon fausse, qu'elle ne s'intéressait à lui que pour le flatter, et ainsi garder son secret bien à l'abri. Mais Lily, voyant le jeune homme sous un nouveaux jour, plus calme et moins arrogant, commençait à s'attacher à lui.

Cependant, un soir, alors que James attendait Lily pour une nouvelle ronde dans les couloirs de l'école, le semblant de calme qui régnait à Poudlard fut brisé. Lily déboula comme une furie dans le grand Hall ou James se trouvait. En la voyant se diriger ainsi vers lui , le jeune homme se releva d'un bond. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua les larmes sillonnant le visage rouge de la jeune fille. Quand celle- ci fut à la hauteur de James, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. James, sous la surprise, vacilla dangereusement et maintint son équilibre en s'agrippant au mur de pierre. Lily commença alors à hurler à pleins poumons :

- Espèce de sale traître ! Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais non, comme quoi j'aurai dut garder ma première impression, j'aurai moins mal désormais ! Ne t'avise plus de m'adresser la parole. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches jusqu'à ce que cette maudite année soit finie…

James, ne comprenant pas la situation fit taire la jeune fille en hurlant plus fort qu'elle :

-Lily tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, j'aimerai au moins savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette baffe, avant de me faire insulter comme un moins que rien !

Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri pendant quelques seconde puis lui jeta un regard haineux :

-Savoir ce que tu as fait ? SAVOIR CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?tu te fous de moi Potter ? Alex vient de se faire virer à cause de toi et tu me demandes ça ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, MacGo n'a pas trahit ta confiance, elle m'a juste fait savoir que la personne qui nous a dénoncée a agit de manière intelligente, et tout cela uniquement pour mon bien…Tu sais quoi Potter, tu me dégoûtes…

Les paroles haineuses de Lily atteignirent James comme un coup de poignard. Il venait de comprendre que Lily, sans se poser de questions, l'avait directement accusé d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite, même s'il l'avait fortement souhaitée. Finalement, il avait eu raison de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir quant au comportement de Lily ces dernières semaines. Elle avait été agréable avec lui pour qu'il garde son secret, et pas parce qu'elle voulait être son amie, James en était désormais persuadé. La jeune fille venait de baisser radicalement dans l'estime que James avait pour elle. Il se dit que finalement ils s'étaient trouvés un point commun, car lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher d'elle ou même de respirer le même air qu'elle à partir de ce moment. Lançant un regard douloureux à Lily, il murmura :

-Tu n'es pas la seule à être déçue Evans…

Puis il se dirigea rapidement en direction du parc, souhaitant s'éloigner de la jeune rousse. Lily, quant à elle, fondit en larme, pleurant de tout son soul…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas,malheureusement!

**Note de moi** : Vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à updater,mais examen oblige,j'ai eu d'autres priorités ( révisions,etc :( )Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre,mais c'était un passage obligé,enfin selon moi. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui lisent cette fic depuis le début,et notamment : **_Tsunade_**, _**Melle Prudence Black**_, _**cerisevanille**_, _**Zelda-sama**_, _**Lizoune**_, _**gidro**_, et _**graad**_, pour leur reviews encourageantes sur le précédent chapitre.

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

* * *

**OOOoooOOO**

La tension présente dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était à son comble. Cette convocation allait être décisive quant à l'avenir de Lily Evans et Alexander Brown. Alors que Lily tremblait d'appréhension sur son fauteuil, Alexander semblait avoir caché son visage normalement si doux sous un masque de dépit.

- « La raison qui m'a poussé à vous réunir si rapidement est très grave, commença calmement le professeur Dumbledore. Nous avons affaire ici à une violation des règlements de cette école, et je ne peux évidemment pas laisser passer cela. Des sanctions vont être prises à votre encontre, je pense que vous vous en doutiez ?demanda froidement le directeur.

Les sanglots de Lily redoublèrent sous le regard glacial du professeur MacGonagall, que cette affaire semblait fortement affecter. Alexander hocha doucement la tète, en réponse à la question de Albus Dumbledore.

- Bien. Nous allons donc commencer par votre cas Mr Brown, .annonça le professeur en fixant son regard pénétrant sur le jeune homme. Après avoir prit connaissance de l'existence de la relation intime que vous entreteniez avec l'une des élèves de ce collège, j'ai décidé, avec l'assentiment du professeur MacGonagall, qui vous l'avait déjà laissé entendre lors de votre entrevue de cet après midi, de vous démettre immédiatement des fonctions que je vous avais attribuées au début de cette année scolaire. Vous êtes également invité à quitter cet établissement avant la fin de cette journée. Nous n'ébruiterons pas cette affaire pour ne pas gâcher vos espoirs professionnels, mais je vous surveillerai de près si vous veniez à trouver un poste de professeur dans un autre établissement.

Le regard du vieux professeur se fit plus doux, puis il continua :

- Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous annoncer Mr Brown. Vous pouvez sortir.

Se levant doucement de son fauteuil, le jeune homme, sans un seul regard à Lily, sortit du bureau aussi dignement qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

Un lourd silence plana de longues secondes dans la pièce, entrecoupé seulement par les petits sanglots de Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Miss Evans…la jeune fille posa doucement ses yeux rougis sur le directeur, Il faut que vous sachiez que votre attitude est indigne d'une élève de ce collège, encore plus d'une préfète en chef. Je vous avais accordé ma confiance toute entière en vous confiant cette responsabilité, j'admets que j'ai eu tort de le faire…

Les regards déçus des deux professeurs semblèrent transpercer le cœur de Lily.

- Dés demain matin, vous serez démise de vos fonctions de préfete en chef. Vous devrez déménager des appartements qui vous avaient été attribués. Après en avoir longuement parlé avec votre directrice de maison, nous avons décidé que ce serait l'une de vos camarades de dortoir, Miss Bridget Crew, qui assurerait ce poste désormais.

Les larmes continuaient de tracer leur chemin doucement sur les joues de la jeune fille, alors que le professeur continuait :

- Mais étant donné votre comportement exemplaire durant les sept années de votre scolarité au sein de cet établissement, cette erreur, grave certes, ne saurait justifier un renvoi de l'école. Vous pourrez donc terminer votre année scolaire ici comme prévu. Mais sachez qu'aucun cadeaux ne vous seront fait, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Miss ? demanda doucement le professeur.

La jeune fille, qui s'était imaginée renvoyée sans délai de l'école, lui adressa un demi sourire et acquiesça.

- Cet entretien est donc terminé, et sachez que ce n'est pas avec plaisir que j'ai du prendre ces décisions Miss Evans, mais au vue de la situation, cela s'imposait. Vous pouvez sortir Miss.

La jeune fille se leva, saluant poliment ses professeurs. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Lily, au comble du malaise, se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, et sortit de cet « enfer ».

**OOOoooOOO**

Lily courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle devait à tout prix rejoindre Alex avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille définitivement. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de leur situation, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation à son départ. Elle arriva devant la porte des appartements privés du jeune homme et, avec appréhension, elle souffla le mot de passe au chevalier du tableau qui lui ouvrit galamment.

En entrant, Lily sursauta .En effet, un ouragan semblait être passé dans la petite pièce qui tenait lieu de chambre à son petit ami jusque là. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol et le lit, et les tiroirs de la commode avaient été retournés. Le jeune homme quant à lui, était assis sur le bord du lit, la tète entre les mains. Lily remarqua avec inquiétude qu'il respirait beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Elle s'assit à ses cotés et tendit le bras vers lui. Mais le jeune homme sursauta et se recula rapidement.

- Alex…souffla la jeune fille, appréhendant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Au son de sa voix, Alex releva brusquement la tète et la fixa d'un air mauvais. Ses yeux brillaient littéralement de fureur.

- Comment oses-tu revenir ici après ce qui vient de se produire ? Tu viens de gâcher mon avenir et tu reviens me voir la bouche en cœur ? Comment oses-tu ? lui hurla-t-il aux oreilles

La jeune rousse, effrayée, se releva et s'adossa au mur face à l'homme furieux qui la regardait d'un air de mépris extrême.

- Mais Alex enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui ait… parvint à articuler Lily, à nouveau en larmes.

- Oh ça c'est sur, ce n'est jamais la faute de la si parfaite Lily Evans… Pourtant si le secret s'est ébruité c'est de ta faute, pas de la mienne ! La coupa-t-il agressivement. Tu n'es qu'une gamine, Lily, je n'aurai jamais du m'embarquer dans une relation avec toi ! C'était une lamentable erreur que je paye maintenant au prix fort… lâcha-t-il hargneusement

Il fixa Lily qui était maintenant secouées de sanglots convulsifs, et lui assena le coup fatal :

- Dégages de là maintenant ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te revoir…

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment, attendant qu'elle se décide à partir. Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait plus, trop choquée pour réagir. Se rendant compte que la violence ne serait pas la solution à son problème, il la prit par les épaules et lui dit :

- Lily, c'est mieux comme ça…Ca n'aurait pas duré entre nous de toute façon. Il vaut mieux qu'on cesse tout contacts, tu en souffriras moins. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas aggraver la situation, sors de cette pièce et ne cherche plus jamais à me revoir…

Dans un sursaut de désespoir, Lily tenta d'embrasser le jeune homme, mais elle ne trouva qu'un grand vide en réponse, Alex ayant réussi à se reculer.

- Lily, maintenant, tu sors…lança-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne changerait pas d'avis, et craignant un accès de colère de sa part, elle se détourna doucement de lui et marcha jusqu'à la porte déjà ouverte. Ne supportant pas le regard froid du jeune homme sur elle, elle se mit à courir le long du couloir, sans but précis.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme s'était roulé en boule sur son lit, et murmura pour lui-même :

C'est mieux ainsi Lily, mieux vaut que tu me hais plutôt que tu me regrettes…

Une heure et demi plus tard, toutes traces de sa présence ayant disparues, le jeune homme quitta à jamais le château.

**OOOoooOOO**

James Potter, le visage fermé, attendait patiemment devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfets en chef que Lily Evans se décide à arriver. Il y avait déjà dix minutes qu'ils auraient du partir faire leurs rondes. « _Elle n'a tout de même pas décidé de me laisser tout le boulot !_ » pensa-t-il avec rage. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée aujourd'hui, ni en cours, ni aux repas. Au début du cours de Métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall avait annoncé à ses élèves que Brown n'officierait plus dans le collège « pour des raisons qui ne regardaient que lui». James avait compris directement que le jeune homme s'était fait licencier, ce dont Lily l'avait clairement accusé la veille. Il n'avait pas à culpabiliser, il n'était responsable de rien. Sa plus grande erreur jusqu'à maintenant avait été de tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Lily Evans, et malgré la façon dont elle l'avait traité, de toujours l'aimer.

Mais cet amour ne le rendrait pas faible, il se l'était juré. Si elle le traitait mal, il le ferait en retour, même si tout cela n'était que souffrance.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées il ne vit pas une ombre apparaître au coin du couloir. Ce n'est que lorsque la personne se stoppa à son niveau qu'il releva la tète. Face à lui se trouvait une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, que James connaissait vaguement comme étant une amie proche de Lily.

- James…murmura la jeune fille d'un air timide, fixant les yeux du jeune homme de façon insistante.

- En personne ! répliqua le jeune homme. En revanche, je ne crois pas te connaître…ajouta-t-il avec une complète mauvaise foie.

Un éclair de déception passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais James ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Pourtant on s'est déjà vu, je suis une amie de Lily Evans, et puis on a tout de même des cours ensemble…commença Bridget sur un ton de reproche.

James, qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter les minauderies de cette fille qui ne lui inspirait guère de sympathie, la coupa sèchement :

-Si tu es venu en tant que hibou de Evans, dis-lui qu'elle peut venir m'insulter elle-même si elle veut, je suis blindé maintenant.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Lily ! Enfin presque…la jeune fille, rouge, marqua une pause, interrompu par un soupir d'agacement de James

Bridget reprit, les yeux brillants :

- Lily s'est faite virer de son poste de préfète en chef, c'est moi qui la remplace ! finit elle un brin d'arrogance dans la voix.

James se dit que pour une amie de Lily, elle ne faisait pas grand cas de son malheur. _« Mais après tout, vu comment Lily traite les personnes qu'elle côtoie il ne faut pas s'en étonner » _pensa-t-il avec méchanceté. Son attention se reportant sur la jeune brune il lui dit plus gentiment :

- Et quel est votre prénom, Mademoiselle la Préfète en chef ?

- Bridget Crew, Monsieur le Préfet en chef ! lui annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Puis ils se serrèrent la main, commençant ainsi leur nouvelle coopération.

* * *

Voilà, je suis désolée,mais pas de confrontation James Lily pour ce chapitre. J'essaierai d'updater rapidement...( j'attends vos critiques,positives comme négatives, elles me permettront de m'améliorer!) 


End file.
